Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: Now and Forever
by Loving You Is Red
Summary: Harry remembers his past with Ginny Weasley the day they are getting married. Aw...Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: Now, and Forever. R&R!


**A/N: This story was originally written by The Ghost Squad. So...I adopted it from her. P.S. This is a one-shot. :) Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked in the mirror and grinned. The war was over and he and Ginny where back together. He had proposed to her after their last year at Hogwarts, which they went back to make up. Today they were getting married. He remembered all the

Ron came and stood behind him in the mirror. "You alright, mate?" He must have noticed how big Harry was smiling.

"Perfect. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, now."

"Yeah, but Ginny's been waiting longer." Ron joked, as Harry nudged him in the ribs.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" asked Harry. He knew Ron would say yes, but if he didn't, Harry would still marry Ginny anyway.

"Of course, Harry. Remember, I was there when you proposed."

"I still remember that punch in the eye."

"Ha."

The best friends stood in the mirror side by side in silence.

"How long until we have to be downstairs?"

"About 5 minutes."

They both stared at each other.

"4 minutes until Ginny will be walking down the aisle to me." said Harry.

"5 hours until your going to "get some"." Ron grinned as Harry blushed.

"Yeah..." Harry looked up thoughtfully.

"Ok, that's enough. I really don't what to think about my sister all over you completely nude."

Harry laughed.

3 minutes.

"We should head down." said Ron. Harry nodded. A few minutes later they were heading down the stairs of the Burrow. Harry remembered the first time he realized he liked her.

_Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch when they turned the corner to find something un-expected. _

_Ginny and Dean were snogging furiously against the wall._

_The second Harry's eyes fell upon the sight there was something inside his stomach that clashed at his insides. It was not a familiar feeling, but Harry felt his cheeks and face go hot with anger and immediate hatred for Dean._

_ He wanted him off the team._

_Before Harry could think anything more, Ron started shouting._

_Harry locked his eyes on Ginny, who was yelling right back at Ron. Her eyes flashed to his every once in a while. Ginny was so pretty when she was angry. And when she was sad. And when she was happy. Ginny was beautiful all the time. Harry wished she was his._

Harry shook his head and smiled. He knew himself that was the first time he realized he liked her. But he wouldn't admit it. Even though everyone knew.

They were outside by now, Everyone giving Harry a pat on the back as he stared at the wonderful arrangement. Blue Flowers picked personally by Victoire and Dominique, who were still picking them and overflowing the vases.

He saw all his friends from Hogwarts. Seamus, Neville, Luna, Pavarti, Padma, Dean, Cho, Professor McGonagall, and many others that survived the war.

Harry smiled at everyone. He was happy. Finally. There was nothing to hide from anymore. Life has finally begun.

He was suddenly ambushed. "Hey!" he yelped loudly, and a girl with bushy hair hugged him.

"Er...Hermione?"

Hermione pulled back with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh Harry, everything is absolutely perfect! I can't believe you and Ginny are getting married!"

Harry smiled.

"And, what's wrong? Can't I just hug you for no reason? I mean, the war is over for merlin's sake! I have every right to hug you!"

"No." said Ron, before Harry could respond. "You have every right to hug me." He picked up Hermione and gave her a big kiss. When he put her down, she smiled and muttered something to him which made him blush, then she walked off to change the blue flowers to a lighter shade.

It was sort of like Bill and Fleur's wedding. Just with different color flowers and decorations. Harry remembered the plan, the wedding, the after party and then they would get on a plane to Hawaii. Harry smiled at the thought. It was Ginny's dream to go to an island. And it was Hermione's idea to take her there. He stood in his white suit. He remember another time...

_"__Sectumsempra!" yelled Harry, as Draco Malfoy fell to the ground._

___Blood_ _spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest._

_Snape came in, out of nowhere as he stared at Harry. "Where did you learn that spell, Potter?"_

_Harry was silent._

_"Bring me your potions book this instant or you shall be expelled."_

_Harry ran out of the bathroom already knowing the plan. He would get Ron's book, and hide his own._

_He returned to Snape, and gave the book, only to have earned detention every Saturday for the rest of the year._

_When he had gotten back to the common room he told his story to Ron, Hermione and Ginny._

_"We need to hide the book." said Ginny._

_Harry followed her to the Room of Requirement. Ginny closed her eyes and when she opened them the black doors of the Room of Requirement appeared before them._

_Ginny lead him deep inside, in what seemed to be a never ending room, full of stuff. _

_They stopped and Ginny turned around. "The book." was all she said and held out her hand._

_Harry handed it to her._

_"Now, close your eyes."_

_He did as he was told. He heard footsteps. _

_His cheeks warmed as Ginny planted a kiss on his lips. Ron was going to kill him._

___"You know, I could hide here if you want."_

_Harry smiled and opened his eyes. She was gone._

Harry grinned again. That was his and Ginny's first kiss. The music started. Ginny walked down the aisle. He kept his eyes on her, bringing back one last memory.

_Harry was walking back to the common room alone, thinking about Ginny. Again. He wanted to ask her out so bad._

___She's Ron's sister. _

But she's ditched Dean!

_She's still Ron's sister. _

I'm his best mate!

_That'll make it worse. _

If I talked to him first—

_He'd hit you. _

What if I don't care?

_He's your best mate!_

_Harry sighed loudly. He needed to figure out something. He loved Ginny. He wished she was his. He would ask her out to go to Hogsmeade. And that was a promise. If only he could Unbreakable Vow himself..._

Harry snapped back to reality. He didn't even know he was saying his vows.

"...And do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginny Weasley to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ginerva-"

Everyone in the crowd laughed. Ginny looked up as to mentally make a note to slap George. "It's Ginny."

"-Sorry, Ginny, Molly Weasley take Harry Potter to be your husband?"

"I d_ooo_. CRAP! GEORGE, WHAT THE HELL?"

There were Fireworks everywhere now, and the first one went straight past Ginny's dress setting it to fire. Harry and Ginny both panicked. Ginny, who was on fire, and Harry, who was worried his soon-to-be-wife would be burnt alive.

Hermione, who always had her wand on the handy, yelled, "_Aguamenti!"_

Harry and Ginny, as well as everyone else sighed loudly, in relief. "Thanks Hermione." muttered Ginny, and Hermione nodded. She looked as though she almost had a heart attack.

"Now." said the minister. "Where were we? Oh yes. Any objects?"

Cho looked at Harry hesitantly.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Pavarti and Padma were on her side, struggling as Cho wanted to raise her hand.

"Ok then. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry leaned in, as if Ginny thought he was going to slow she kissed him herself. There was aloud applause especially from Seamus, Dean, and George

Harry smiled when they broke apart.

There was aloud applause from the Weasley's.

_'And that is how it all started.'_ Harry thought, remembering the flashbacks he had moments ago.

"Harry, It's only just begun." said Ginny, reading his thoughts.

They kissed again and there was another applause. Ginny was right. Their life together, it's only just begun.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Well now it's Potter.

Harry and Ginny Potter. Now, and Forever.

**A/N: Hi! I honestly thought when I wrote "A loud applause from Seamus, Dean, and George..." That Fred was still alive at first I wrote the "twins." SO sad! I really wanted to write Fred, But I decided to stick to the script. Anywho, I might write another chapter about the after party. Maybe . So this could be a two-shot. Because I'm soooo not writing the "honeymoon" scene! No. I'm not. Anyway, hope you liked! Share with your friends! By the way please read 'HP and GW' by The Ghost Squad. Like I said, it was originally written by her. :) Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
